A Tragic Romeo and Juliet
by JeshikaWrites
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have detested each other since their first word to each other. But when they are paired up for Prefect duties together, they start to develop... feelings for each other. But the rivalry between their houses is too great. Will they end up together happily ever after? (Hint: they don't, that's why it's 'tragic'.)


Oo-kay! This is my first ever fanfiction, and I hope it's enjoyable. I've been dying to make this… say, months, and now I'm actually doing it! ;D Oh and just a note, **if you're looking for a happy ending where Draco and Hermione get together in the end, this fanfiction is NOT for you**. HHBP did not happen. Draco is not working for Voldemort, but he is being tempted to, alright! And he's also scared to death, though I didn't show it in this chapter. I really don't understand why, in every fanfiction, that people make Pansy sound so… crazy. I mean she is, but some people just exaggerate, y'know. I also try to focus more on Hermione and Draco's hate for each other; I don't enjoy them being so lovey-dovey.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything!

**STORY SUMMARY: **This is sorta like introducing the characters and setting the scene, even though you already know them. I'm not adding Dramione into this chapter, because I want their relationship to _gradually_ build up, if you know what I mean!

A Tragic Romeo and Juliet, Chapter One

The Hogwarts Express hissed, the wheels began to roll and it created a rattling sound on the train tracks. A handful of first years shrieked just a little as they staggered forward by the train's force, and some of the older students rolled their eyes, as if they thought the first years were exaggerating. Harry, Ron, and Hermione plonked themselves down on red empty seats, which were beginning to lose their colour and now looked very slightly pinkish. Rain was pounding on the window, blurring out the scenery. Not that there was much scenery to be seen, anyway, not with those dark clouds circling above them.

"Bloody hell." Ron gaped at the window, and shuddered with cold. It had been two days, and the rain hadn't stopped at all. It calmed, but it certainly did not stop. "Even though it's basically the end of winter, the rain's still going! You'd think that Hogwarts would be flooded by now!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's preposterous suggestion. "Don't be ridiculous," she replied sharply. "_Hogwarts_, being _flooded_? How I ever doubt that." "You never know, Hermione," Ron shot back, and Hermione huffed, "Think however you want to think, when we get there, Hogwarts is most definitely not going to be flooded."

Ron muttered something about girls not knowing a joke when they hear one, and Harry was staring out the window for a long time. Hermione sighed and leaned back on her seat, as they sat in silence.

Harry, now realizing that there was silence, took out a bag of Every Flavour Beans. "Does anyone want one?" he said, trying to smile genuinely. Ron's head snapped up, and his hand immediately slipped into the bag, pulling out a bright green bean. He examined it, holding it up in the air and waving it about. "Whatcha think guys?" Harry and Hermione shrugged, and Ron reluctantly threw it into his mouth. They watched him, and he grinned. "Watermelon!" he announced, and Harry and Hermione smiled back at him, chuckling a little.

They each took turns with trying each bean. Ron got two strawberries and a beer flavoured, Harry got a blueberry, rice, and liquorice flavoured, Hermione was only daring to have just two, and she received nail polish (which she spat out in utter disgust) and mango flavoured.

Then, Luna Lovegood swept in and smiled absent-mindedly. "Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron. Hello, Hermione. May I take a seat?" They all smiled kindly back at her, but Hermione's smile was the biggest. "Of course you can, Luna," she said, gesturing to a seat beside Harry. "Thank you, Hermione." Luna sat down beside Harry and asked, "So what have you all been doing?" "We've just been eating some Every Flavour Beans," replied Harry, holding up a box half filled with random coloured beans. Luna smiled faintly and nodded. "May I try one?" "Sure," said Ron hesitantly, "but be careful. You don't want to get one of those bad flavoured ones." Luna smiled a little bit more and her eyes widened slightly, as if she were excited. "Don't worry. I don't think I'll get a bad flavour." She slipped her hand into the bag and pulled out a brownish-looking bean. It looked dodgy, especially to Harry, since he once saw Dumbledore pick a similar coloured one and it turned out to be earwax flavoured.

Luna popped it into her mouth, as Harry, Ron and Hermione watched her intently, but she just reached into the bag and pulled out another bean, a deep red one. "Well…?" Ron interrupted. Luna looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Yes?" "Well, what flavour is it?" "Oh, right. It was toffee." She threw the bean she had in her hand into her mouth. She smiled, and said, "This one is raspberry."

After about five beans later, Luna had now gotten toffee, raspberry, chocolate, chicken, carrot, mince pie and rice. Hermione laughed, Harry grinned, and Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Luna! You're bloody brilliant at this!" Luna beamed a little at this compliment, and said, "Thank you, Ron."

Hermione then stood up, earning questioning looks from her friends. "I'm just going for a wander," she said quickly, to feed their questions. With that, she slid open the door, and walked off to another part of the train. Behind her, she heard Luna say, "Did I do something?" "No, no, Hermione just likes having wanders around the train. Or she might have dropped something," Harry replied.

It was much, much colder outside of their little rooms and Hermione shivered. It was like having the Dementors on the train all over again, though her happiness was not being sucked away right now. She rubbed her arms, and frowned. _What am I doing here again?_ There was no reason, really. She turned back to return to Harry, Ron and Luna, when a familiar, menacing drawl stopped her in her tracks. "What's a mudblood like you wandering around for?" Hermione clenched her fist as she whipped around and scowled. "Malfoy," she said softly, not as rough as she wanted it to be.

Draco Malfoy's also familiar sneer was on his face, directed at Hermione. His eyes flashed pure hatred, and just watching him made Hermione want to punch something, or more preferably, him.

Summer had done well for Draco. His white-blonde hair had grown longer, and some was now covering his forehead because it was not combed back like it was in the first few years at Hogwarts. Even though he had a fringe beforehand, it was now cut, and it looked… well, hot. Something that Hermione hadn't dared to admit to even herself. His hard, steel-like grey eyes bored into her warm, soft brown ones. But right now, her eyes were not soft – never to Draco.

"Where's Wonder boy and his trusty sidekick?" he sneered. Hermione took a quick glance behind his shoulders. No one was there. Why was _he _not with his stupid little cronies? "Since when have _you_ ever cared?" Hermione snapped. Draco's sneer then turned into his famous smirk. "Since never. Why would _I_ ever be concerned about Scarface, Weasel, and the Mudblood?" "Well what about your prat friends? Why aren't they with you? Have you finally come to your senses and realized what a bunch of gits they are?" Draco snorted. "I came to my sense a long, long time ago. Who _wouldn't_ realize they're just a bunch of stupid stuffed into a body?"

Hermione, forgetting for just a second that this was _Draco Malfoy_, grinned and nearly laughed. Draco, obviously surprised and amused by this, actually smiled slightly. Smiled! Not a smirk, a smile! Hermione realized that she was grinning by his expression, and quickly reduced it down to a very, very slight smile. "Why do you hang around them, then? Are you running out of friends?"

_Good grief, Hermione Granger, here I am with Malfoy and about to _actually _have a civil conversation with him, and I had to ruin it with an insult? What are you playing at?_

As she scolded herself inwardly, Draco's smirk had finally returned. "'Running out of friends'?" he repeated. "In your dreams, Granger." Finally having enough, she gave a final glare and stalked off saying, "I think I'll go dream, then, if you'll excuse me!" Goodness, she could almost feel and hear Draco's smirk behind her back.

…

As Draco watched Hermione marched off, he couldn't help thinking, _what a hot-headed_ _mudblood._ Through the entire conversation, to him, she looked surprised at his change in appearance. At this, Draco felt incredibly smug. Even the mudblood was falling for him! Soon the whole female half of the school would be after him… which would not be good at all! Even though he felt great pleasure that people 'enjoyed' his appearance, he did not like the idea of girls prancing around after him. He already had Pansy to worry about.

He strolled back into the part of the train that most Slytherins were sitting in. Pansy Parkinson, the crazy love-sick girl who had a terrible crush on him and Blaise Zabini, the friend that actually had brains, were sitting and waiting for him. Pansy's face lit up when she saw Draco, and waved a hand over to him. "We're here!" she crowed. Well, Pansy obviously didn't realize she was screeching. He winced. Why did Blaise have to sit next to _her_? He strode over to them, pretending Pansy wasn't there and sat across from them both. Blaise saw his irritated expression and smirked a little. Pansy saw it too, because she quickly said, "Draco? What's wrong Draco? Draco?" He ignored the girl and threw Blaise a threatening look. Again the girl noticed this and glared at his friend. "Does it have anything to do with _him_, Draco?" The girl never really seemed to _get_ anything. Draco ignored her once again and said to Blaise, "What've you been doing?" Blaise opened his mouth to answer, but Pansy answered first. "We've just been waiting for you! Where have you been? Oh, Vincent and Gregory have been looking for you. They look totally different, cute even! But don't worry, no one can be as cute as y –" "I wasn't speaking to you, Parkinson. Be quiet." She looked stunned and shrunken – plus the fact that Draco had used her family name – before hanging her head in silence, mumbling something about why Draco had to be so 'mean'.

He turned back to Blaise who was trying hard not to laugh, and Draco gave him a smug smile. "Anyway, to answer your question, Pansy was rambling on about you, man. Honestly! She – " "That's right!" Pansy squealed. "Who could stop talking about you, dear, I for –" "_'Dear'_?" Draco croaked. Blaise smirked and said something like 'uh oh'. "You called me '_dear_'? Who do you think you _are_, Parkinson?" Pansy stared up at him, as if she didn't realize his harsh tone. "Who am I? I'm Pansy Parkinson of course! Your girlfriend! You don't have to be afraid to call me by my first name, Draco!" she chirped. "My… my girlfriend…" Draco glared daggers at Blaise, who again was trying not to laugh.

"Wasn't my fault."

"You stupid little git!"

"Woah, sorry if I offended you."

"Offended me? Pansy's gonna be spreading news for weeks!"

"Make a change before she does, then."

"I'm right _here_ you know," Pansy said almost irritably, though she was beaming since Draco used her first name. Draco's grey eyes immediately went to Pansy. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." She looked utterly offended, and she fumed. "Whatever Blaise told you wasn't true. I would want to go out with… _you_." Pansy's eyes watered and she departed from the table and ran towards the girl's bathroom, sobbing. It was now Draco's turn to beam, and Blaise said, "Are you going to apologize?" "Apologize?" Draco scoffed as the train halted to a stop. "She gets over anything if it's me. Besides, if I apologize now – which I'll never do – then she'll just come back ever more quickly."

…

Students were rushing to get out of the train, squashing and shoving, so there was a delay at the train's door. Older students scowled, and some even muttered what brainless fools they were, to let their hunger or excitement to cloud their minds and shove people around like that.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna managed to slip out quickly, and made their way towards Hogwarts. "What do you think is going to happen this year? Seeing as the Dark Lord has returned and everything?" Luna asked. Hermione shrugged grimly. "I don't know, but no one can possibly penetrate Hogwarts; especially with Professor Dumbledore around. Don't worry." But Hermione herself looked scared to death.

"Well, you should worry!" called a voice behind them. They turned around, and sure enough there was Draco, with Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory. "Oh, so now you have your cronies this time? How weak, Malfoy," Hermione hissed. Draco glared daggers at her. "I saw you by _accident_, Granger," he said icily. "Why would anyone want to intentionally seek out a filthy little mudblood like you?" Hermione's face was hot. "Don't you _dare_ speak to her that way!" Ron barked. Draco's sharp gaze shifted to Ron. "Ah, Weasel," he said in a fake happy tone. "How is your family? Not doing good I suppose, I heard you've been running low on money. Don't try robbing me now!" Blaise snorted, and two seconds after, Vincent and Gregory started laughing stupidly. _How slow, _they all thought.

Luna stepped forward, and said politely, "May you please stop bothering my friends, Malfoy? They don't seem to be very happy." Draco snorted. "So you're the new friend of Scarface, Weasel and Mudblood? I wonder what I should call _you_!" "Luna Lovegood," Luna replied, outstretching a hand. Draco stared at her, at how literately she was taking it, and then smirked. "Lovegood, eh? Well, you've chosen the wrong group to hang around." She shook her head. "No, I haven't. People like are you are the wrong group to be in." "See, Malfoy!" Hermione glared at them. "You and your rotten friends don't have a chance at getting Luna in such beliefs! Sod off!" Draco advanced on Hermione. "Of course I know that, you filthy little mudblood." Draco's face was in Hermione's, scowling, and she didn't dare breathe. Harry shoved Draco away from her. "Don't touch Hermione!" "Yeah! Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed.

Draco caught himself before he could fall, and smirked. "I didn't even _touch_ her, Potter. Besides, I wouldn't dream of it. Who'd want to touch… _that_?" He and his friends sauntered off, leaving Harry glaring, Ron totally red, Luna giving Draco a disapproving look, and Hermione looking absolutely shocked and infuriated. "That git, Malfoy!"

So yeah! That's it! Sorry it's not so much of an amazing ending to this chapter…

Please review! Especially since this is my first fanfiction, tell me what I did wrong and what I did right. And also, you never know the more you review, the faster the next chapter comes out!


End file.
